


Wolfstars Fluff

by Pink_Haired_Queer



Series: Harry Potter and the Unexpected True Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sexy Times, Wolfstars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Haired_Queer/pseuds/Pink_Haired_Queer





	Wolfstars Fluff

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Sirius asked, his hands still on Remus’s scantily clad body.

“Yes,” he gasped, breathless, “please!”

“What about Tonks?” 

“Urgh, what a cockblock,” Sirius muttered, pretending to roll of Remus, who then grasped him around his waist and pulled him closer.

“Just kiss me, forget about her!” 

Sirius obliged, and Remus smiled against his lips, and kissed him back, and teased his tongue between Sirius’s, and gently nibbled his lips.

Sirius let out a soft moan.

“Tell me something nice,” Remus whispered.

“Aren’t I nice enough?” he teased.

“Yes, you definitely are, but what’s with the sudden change of mind? You pounced on me as soon as I came up here. To heaven.”

“Alright, I knew I wanted you ever since you were sorted into Gryffindor and sat down next to me in the Great Hall. Don’t laugh, it’s cheesy, but it’s true.” He blushed lightly. 

“For so long?”

“I love you,” he whispered, uttering those three syllables, those simple sounds that he’d never said before.

“I love you too,” Remus muttered, kissing down to Sirius’s ear.

Soon their heavy breathing turned into sounds of pleasure, both of them grinding against each other.

Then the door flung open.

“What the hell, Lupin!” Tonks screamed.

Remus looked up from where he was sucking a spot into Sirius’s skin, shocked.  
Sirius sank down deeper into the pillows, his hands over his face. “Oh my god,” he muttered, embarrassed. 

“It’s not what it looks like-” Remus started, but Tonks cut him off.

“And in our bed?!”

Remus wanted to say something, but Tonks interrupted him again.

“Well, I slept with James! You know, your best mate James Potter?”

“Oh, you too?” Sirius said, looking up.

“Sirius, be serious!” Remus said. 

“Sorry, Remus, baby,” Sirius said.

“Screw you!” Tonks said, storming out, her hair a violent shade of red.

“Great,” Remus said, hanging his head. “I guess I’m getting divorced.”

“Don’t be so sad, you still have me,” Sirius said. “You’re free of her now, you never did stop complaining about how she would change her nose to a pig snout when she didn’t want to sleep with you.”

He rocked his hips under Remus, and the sounds of moaning and grunts echoed through the room all night long...


End file.
